


Give us a cuddle

by younoknowme93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hagrid POV, M/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Snagrid - Freeform, Spanking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93
Summary: Set before Harry begins Hogwarts.  Severus has been teaching for a few years and Dumbledore asks Hagrid to help Snape gather potion ingredients in the forbidden forest.  It doesn't take Hagrid long to realize that Snape has 'bedroom thoughts' about him.





	Give us a cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I very much enjoy Snagrid.. and sometimes I try to do Hagrid's accent.. it is not easy.. sometimes I did okay.. and sometimes not lol. I hope you enjoy.  
> Onward my ducklings.

I’m not what anyone would call a smart bloke.  Now, I’m not stupid neither.  Only, most of what I know, I didn’ learn in school.  My skin is covered in lessons.  Scars and such.  I know when an animal is angry or when it’s just scared.  When it wants help, and when it don’t.

Sometimes, this applies to people too.  Professor Severus Snape.  I knew him back when he was a student.  I am a fair amount older than him.  I had already been the groundskeeper for sometime when I first met the vicious little snake. 

He kept to hisself mostly.  Sometimes he’d be with Lily Evens but mostly by hisself.  His robes were always shabby looking- clearly second hand, but fastened and worn how they should.  I think he might have been the only student that didn’t go to the quidditch matches.  Not many seemed to really like ‘im.  Not even his own house mates.  It always seemed odd, but I didn’t really ever talk to ‘im. 

When he became a teacher, we got off on the wrong foot.  He was never really nice to anyone, but he was really not nice to me.  My father always told me that mean people are just small, and that I just needed to be big.  Big is something I’ve always done well.  Even so, as mean as he acts, he’s reliable.  Dumbledore trusts him too. 

I asked him once why he trusts someone that is so hateful to everyone.  Dumbledore is a smart man.  He told me that Professor Snape is a deeply misunderstood individual.  He told me that Professor Snape and I were a lot alike.  I didn’t see it at first, but now I sort’a do. 

It’s hard to say what exactly got us here.  Maybe it’s because we permanently live at this school.  Neither of us have anywhere to go.  But sometime around his third-year teaching, he came to me with a request for gathering potion ingredients from the dark forest.  They were ones that can be dangerous to get, and though he’s gone on his own before, Dumbledore insisted that we gather them together.  Professor Snape weren’t to happy.   

But like me, he seems to do whatever Dumbledore tells him to.  We was getting one of the ingredients when there was a bit of an accident, neither of us were hurt, but my clothes were ripped up pretty good.  I wouldn’t say that I’ve ever been a shy person, my dad always told me not to be ashamed of how I am.  But the way Professor Snape openly looked at me made me feel strange.  Not necessarily in a bad way.

I always got the impression that he was a restrained man, so having him watch me with his mouth slightly parted was uncomfortable.  Again, not really in a bad way.  “That’ll be enough for the night.  We can’t very well continue with you like that.”  I knew that some of the stuff could only be gotten on that night- otherwise we’d have to wait until everything was in balance again.  And I weren’t hurt, so I insisted that we continue and just shucked my shirt.  My pants were well enough.  They would need to be mended if I were to ever wear them around folks, but to gather a few plants and such, they would suit me fine.  Yea, I carried a few more pounds in my middle, but nothing to stare at.  Yea, I got dark hair covering most my body, but it’s normal.

“You’ll be needin’ these ingredients, let’s get on with it.”  I say meaning for us to press on.  His eyes were narrowed at me. 

“I will not cavort around with you half dressed.  I will simply have to finish on my own.  You may return to your hovel.”  He says real haughty like.

“Sir, Dumbledore asked that we get those ingredients together.  I won’t be goin’ against his order.  Now we are wastin’ moonlight.”  And I meant it too.

“I do not need the assistance of an uneducated giant that doesn’t know a wand from a stick.”  This weren’t the meanest thing he’s said to me by far. 

“My father always told me that mean people are small.  Lash out all ya want.  I won’t be leaving until we get everything on the list.”  I start out and he silently follows behind me.  We finished out the night in relative quiet.  Sometimes I’d catch his staring at me.  Uneducated, maybe.  But I’m not stupid.  From the intent way he’s watching me, I can make a guess as to what he’s thinking. 

The next day I went to Dumbledore’s office.  I wanted to ask some questions about the man I spent the night before with, and I could think of only one person who could answer them.

“Hagrid.  What brings you here.”  His eyes are twinkling.  I’m sure he already knows, but I answer his question all the same.

“I was wanting to talk about Professor Snape.”

“What about.”  He smiles knowingly.

“I don’t believe that Professor Snape is as mean as he would like others to believe.  I just don’t know why he would want others to think he’s mean.”

“Severus is very similar to you.  He doesn’t have anyone Hagrid.  I would like for you to be kind to him.  Befriend him if you can.”

“Dumbledore Sir, I’m not so sure that I can do that.”

“And why is that Hagrid?”  It’s not that I don’t trust Dumbledore- I trust him more than anyone- but I don’t really know if I should tell him about my hunch that Professor Snape is having bedroom thoughts about me.  When I don’t answer Dumbledore smiles at me.  “Severus is a tightly laced man.  I believe that is the only way he knows how to be.  He lost both of his parents young- like you.  He was often bullied in his school days, and because of his outward appearance, he is often misjudged.  Severus is, at his core, a good man, I think he simply just doesn’t know how to show it.”

From then on, Dumbledore often instructed for us to work on tasks together.  Each time, Professor Snape was more and more agitated.  Like a snake preparing to strike.  I still catch him looking at me hungrily, but I’ve not commented yet.  If he notices that I’ve caught him looking at me too long he lashes out more violently.  I’m not really proud of it, but I’ve changed my approach with him. 

Before I made it a point to avoid accidently touching him.  Now, if I can manage to touch him in a way that seems coincidental or accidental, I do.  Even better if it’s just something casual to throw him off. 

Sometimes our hands briefly touch before he jerks his hand away. 

In a way, much like my beau’iful fanged beasts, he’s grown on me.  He’s so like a skittish fanged doe.  Fearful and suspicious of everything moving.  It don’t take much more than a pat on his back and he’s glaring those sharp seeing eyes. 

“What about it sir?  I might could get yer some shells and such.”

“Remove your filthy hand from my person.”  He says sternly. 

“Ah, course sir.  Wouldn’t be wantin’ to get yer nice clean robes dirty.”  I smile at him and it seems to only further in making him uncomfortable. 

“I do not require anything from you.”  His tone is dismissive as always, but it don’t bother me.  He’s more than not rude to me at any chance. 

“You’d tell me if you did though, right?  Sir, I’d be happy to help supply whatever you desire.”  I notice him shiver before he can stop himself.  I keep my tone as light and casual as I can, but my phrasing has more than ‘upset’ him.  Pretending to not notice the irritation does wonders to put him off balance. 

“I am more than capable of procuring any ingredient myself.”

“Yes sir.  I can see that you are the sort of man who prefers tending to matters yourself.”  His face is red, but it doesn’t seem to be because of irritation.  Embarrassment, definitely.  Humiliation, possibly.  As red as his face may be, his eyes are nothing more than daggers.  His thin mouth is twisted into a snarl.  He is a beast on guard.

“That meddlesome old man.”  He growls.  “I don’t know what he told you, but forget it.  He is wrong.”  He’s storming off, but I know better than to follow after a beast that’s afraid. 

“That could have gone better don’t you thing Rubeus?” 

“Dumbledore sir.”  How can he move so smoothly as to always catch me off guard.

“I see that you were having a bit of fun with Severus.”  While his tone doesn’t sound disappointed, it still feels like a blow.  Like I failed him.  “Severus does not respond well to teasing.  Of any level.  Even that of playful teasing.”

“Sir.  Why do I feel like I failed a test?”

“It can be quite a joy to tease him.  But when one knows him well, something odd becomes very obvious.  He only has one line of defense.  He has a thick shell.  A durable one as well.  But once someone manages to get past that, Severus is more than a tad clueless.  He simply doesn’t know what to do.”

“I’m not sure that I understand what yer talkin’ ‘bout.”

“He only knows how to protect himself one way.  As I’m sure you are aware, Severus has the sharpest tongue of anyone I know.  He’s quite adept at cutting others down with his words.  But that really is his only form of protection.  Severus and I are quite close now because none of his words were about to chase me away.  Yes, he still is on occasion ugly with me, but he has long since dropped his guard.  Because being verbally abusive does not work on me.”  His eyes twinkle.  “And it appears to not work on you either.”

“I got pretty tough skin sir.”  And it’s hard to take an insult seriously when that same person throwing the mean words around is wanting something that Professor Snape clearly wants. 

“That you do Hagrid, and it’s a good thing too.”

“Sir, you know that Severus holds a torch for me.  Don’t ya?”  He doesn’t say anything for a long moment.

“Things that Severus have told me in confidence will stay between us.”  He smiles at me.  “But he is a very difficult boy.”  He shakes his head as if Severus were an unruly child, and that gives me an idea. 

It don’t take much time to find him.  If I really think about it, I know where most of the children go off to pout.  It happens when you are considered part of the background.  Some students come to my hut.  Some go off to the quidditch field to blow off steam.  Even a couple go into the forbidden forest.

Severus Snape though has always gone to the whomping willow.  Can’t really say why, but the giant tree has always seemed to have a fondness for the quiet boy even when he was a first year.  It would let him read under it and lean against the curling roots. 

It’s not quite as fond of me.  But it don’t try to swing and hit me, mostly because it could accidently hurt the little person that it’s so partial to.  His eyes could kill.

“You and that meddling old man had your fun.  Now leave.”

“Sir.  I believe you and I have some talking to do.”  He sneers at me and narrows his dark eyes.

“I’m afraid anything I have to say to you would go over your uneducated head.  Now, don’t you have an ill-tempered mangy beast to attempt to befriend.”

“That’s what I’m tryin’ to do now sir.”  I smile at him. 

“You are nothing more than an inbred gigantic waste of space.”  I sit down next to one of the large roots. 

“Is that all you’ve got to say sir?”  I ask politely.  He crosses his arms and looks down his nose at me.  “I want to give you the chance to say everything you’re wantin’ ta say.”

“Yes. That’s everything.”  He hisses out.  I nod and smile at him.

“Good.”  Grabbing his ankle, I pull him down and he falls clumsily into my lap.  As he scrambles trying to get up, I hold him easily.  “Now sir, this gigantic waste of space is a good bit stronger than you.  Might as well stop fighting me.”  He doesn’t of course and I kind of expected him to keep twisting about.  I hold him until he tires out and falls limply over my knee.

“Let me go.”  He growls.  He’s as mean as a viper.  His fingers are trying to dig and gouge in order to get free, but I’ve dealt with much more vicious animals. 

“Now calm down sir.  Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I said let me go!”

“No, you and I got some talking to do.”  One hand presses down on his back to keep him held in place and the other pulls down his trousers and hike up his robes until his bare bum is fully exposed.  The loud anger cools down and he sounds much quieter when he speaks.

“What are you going to do?” 

“I’m not gonna hurt you sir, but if you are going to act like a mean child, you are gonna be disciplined like one.”  My hand comes down and swats him.  Not too hard and not too soft.  “You obviously weren’t taught how to properly talk to people, so consider this your first lesson.  You’ll never make friends if all you do is say mean things.”  I swat him again and his jaw is clinched tightly. 

“How dare you!”  He shouts.  The only thing wounded is his pride though.  “You will unhand me now you obtuse…”  My hand comes down a wee bit harder this time.  He yelps and attempts to squirm away. 

“I’ve got ya sir.  Poking fun at another is naughty, and I expect ta hear an apology.”

“I’d sooner chop out my own tongue.”  A wee bit harder.  Now tears are pricking his eyes.  “I hate you.  You should have been left to rot in Azkaban.”  He flinches before my hand even comes down, but this time I don’t smack him on his bum.  I carefully reposition him against me.  Sure, he struggles at first, but once he seems that he can’t get free and I mean him no harm, he collapses tiredly against my shoulder.

“I’ve got ya sir.  Come now, give us a cuddle.”  I position him until I think he’s probably comfortable straddling my leg.  “No since in crying sir.”

“Release me now!”  He screams but doesn’t bother moving. 

“I don’t hate ya sir.”  I say, and even though he freezes, he says nothing.  “Now, talking all mean like is a quick way to make someone not like you.  Be a good lad and be honest.  How long have you been wanting someone to hold ya?”

“Get the fuck away from me!”

“Shh.  Shh.  It’s alright now.  How long.  Talk with me.  If you can’t talk nice, I will discipline you like naughty children get disciplined.”

“Stop making fun of me.”  The words sound so weak.

“I’m not sir.  I’m being real gentle with you.  Give us a cuddle and a bit of honesty.”

“I hate you.”  Stubborn till the end.

“No ya don’t sir.  I know you don’t.”  I stroke his head softly like I would to calm one of my other beasts.  “I’ve got ya all safe like.  Just the two of us all cozy in your safe spot.  No nosy ear listenin’ in.  How long have you been wanting someone to hold ya?”  I ask again.  He says quiet much longer.  Clearly refusing to open up any more.  As if the entire thought of it would be a death sentence.

“Let me go Hagrid.”  He finally says completely calm and completely serious.  I don’t. 

“Me mum didn’t care much for me.  She weren’t the loving motherly type.  There weren’t any cuddles from her, I can say that much.”  I offer gently.  “Me dad though was loving enough.  Course, I was bigger than him before I knew it and it made it hard for him to treat me like a little boy what with my size and all.”  I laugh.  “He couldn’t quite bend me over his knee if I was naughty as big as I were.”  His body isn’t quite relaxed, but he’s not actively fighting me.  “Come now sir.  Your turn to share.”

“I don’t share.”  Is the only bit of conversation he offers. 

“I once spend three years gainin’ the trust of a wounded little thing.  It couldn’t hunt on it’s own and it’s pack had abandoned it.  It wouldn’t get close to me.  I would leave it a bit of food and give it plenty of space.  It took three years until the beauty would let me touch it.” 

“I don’t see your point.” 

“You aren’t the first wounded thing I’ve had to be patient for.  I can wait and follow your lead until you feel nice and safe.  I got pretty thick skin also.” 

“I don’t need this from you.”

“Hush now sir and just let me cuddle you.  I forced you into this.  You didn’t ask for it and it’s clear you don’t want it.  So, if anyone asks, you just indulged me.  Isn’t that right sir.”  This seems to make him relaxed.  Or at least make his body relax.  “Nice and safe under this tree.  It really likes you sir.”

“I like herbology.”  He says quietly.

“Hm?  What was that sir?”

“You like animals, I like plants.  My second year, the whomping willow was sick with parasites.  I helped it.  It also took it a while for it to trust me, but…”  He’s quite for a time.  “I’m comfortable under it.  I don’t like hurting plants for the potions.  If I can get ingredients without hurting them, I try to.”  He’s completely limp now.  “Now.  I’ve shared.  Release me.”

“You never did answer my question.  How long have you been wantin’ a cuddle?”  He can’t seem to give an answer, but I can tell that it’s more than a couple of years.  I wonder if this man has ever been properly cared for.

“I’m not a damsel needing to be saved.”  Is all he says.  “I do not need to be comforted.”

“Everyone needs to be comforted some.” 

“Not me.” 

“I’d say especially you sir.  All fangs and claws and bark.  I’m sure you manage to scare most away.”

“And what if I do!”  He says loudly and threateningly.  “Some people prefer being alone without meddling oafs like you believing that they need to be saved.”

“Some do.  You aren’t one though sir.  I can tell.  You are a lonely thing starved for affection but afraid to ask for it.  Denyin’ it will get ya nowhere.”

“Why are you doing this?”  He asks quietly. 

“It’s important to cuddle after disciplining.  Especially a small child or an animal.  Have to make sure that the naughty thing still knows it’s loved.”  I pat his back gently.  It feels like I’m baring touching him, but I know my own strength enough to know that he feels it just fine.  I always have to be mindful of my own strength.  Wouldn’t want to accidently hurt something I’m trying to take care of.

“My father didn’t practice that idea.” 

“Were you a mischievous child?”  He doesn’t say anything so I just trod on a bit softer.  “I’m sure he loved ya and just didn’t know quite how to show it.  My own dad was…”

“That wasn’t the case.”  He says cutting me off.  The limp body suddenly comes alive enough to push deliberately against my chest.  I let him go this time.  It’s clear his desire to be free is real this time.  “My father hated me and was quite skilled in making sure that I knew it.  Maybe there was a time that I wanted someone to coddle and protect me, but it’s been so many years that I have no use for it now.  I still don’t know what your intentions are, but it doesn’t concern me anymore.  Unless I am ordered or must out of necessity, I have no need or desire to see you.” 

He picks up his book that I mostly forgot about and proceeds to dust himself off.  I know I should let him go.  Blow off some steam.  But watching him dust himself off I’m struck with a thought. 

How many times has he successfully chased someone off with these same words.  A blatant lie more like.  I got too close to him.  And he knows that.

He can’t move when I grab his ankle, and when I pull him back down he actually growls. 

“I do not like being manhandled.  And I do not like being touched without permission.”

“I don’t like someone writing me off and sayin’ mean things about me.”  I say back passively. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t say such ‘mean things’ if they weren’t true.”  He says mockingly.

“Maybe you wouldn’t feel the need to lash out at everyone if someone put you in your place just once or if you felt there was someplace safe for you.”

“There is no safe place in a war.”

“Bollocks.  If there were no safe places then there would be no reason for the war in the first place.”

“Let me go.”  He says emptily.  Like he’s past the point of even caring.

“How long have you had bedroom thoughts about me?”  I ask instead.  He doesn’t flinch.  He doesn’t deny it. 

“A while.”  He says instead.  Acceptingly.

“I never knew you were a pouf.”

“Not all poufs dress in drag and act effeminate.  It also isn’t something to just bring up randomly.  Are you satisfied now?”

“Why me exactly.  I’ve never fancied myself to be the sor’ that men like you would go after.”  Again he pushes himself away from me, and this time he puts distance between us to make sure that I can’t just swoop him back up again.

His black eyes remind me of a hawks.  Silent and observing.  Piercing.  Deadly. 

“Even evil gross Slytherins can become infatuated with someone.  It doesn’t concern you.  I have managed this long without my inclinations troubling you, just pretend you don’t know and there will not be any trouble.”

“Sir, I’m not troubled.  I meant that you are educated and groomed and well, I’m nothing like you.”  I stand up and he obviously take a step back away from me.  He’s watching me suspiciously.

“You were not being cruel because I’m queer?”  He tries to make it not look obvious, but his hand is over his pocket in case he needs to hastily draw his wand.  “I thought when you found out that I was infatuated with you that you were trying to make a point.”

There are many things that are going through my mind with his admission, but the biggest one is the word infatuation. 

I suspected desire.  I suspected lust.  I suspected primal ideas that don’t go beyond a quick shag.  It doesn’t happen often, but he wouldn’t exactly be my first.  I have had certain persons that were either not bothered by my size or wanted me because of my size.  That I could see.  And though I’ve never exactly been with a man, I suppose a man would be just as interested as a woman would be.

I didn’t think it stretched to infatuation.

That’s something much different, and it changes some things. 

I had mostly been meaning to tease the man a bit.  Flirt somewhat.  But now knowing what I know, I was being a bit cruel to him. 

“Have you ever been with a man.”  I ask him.  I know he started working here as a teacher when he was about twenty-one and now he would be twenty-four if not nearly so.  Certainly old enough to have had his share of escapades with man or woman. 

“No.”  He says somewhat reluctantly.

“Then you are fine with men and women.”  I say shrugging.  Some do like both.

“Not really.”  He says quietly but seriously. 

“Wait.  Are you a…”

“No I am not.”  He says angerly as if even the word were an insult.  I have had sexual intercourse.”

“It’s not a big deal, I just thought since you said that you had not been with any man and you don’t care for women… you must have before you found out you were gay.”  He doesn’t confirm or deny anything.  I didn’t expect infatuation.  “I imagine it’s been a bit for you.  It certainly has for me.” 

“Twenty-second birthday.”  He says.  So a couple of years.  “I was tried of being a virgin so I just went to a brothel.  It didn’t mean anything.   There wasn’t a day that I just woke up and suddenly found out I was gay, I’ve known most of my life.  I never was interested in girls.  But I couldn’t stand the idea of still being a virgin, so I went to a brothel and got rid of it.  I never had any intention of actually entering into a relationship with a man.”

“Why not, Blokes certainly deserve to find love an’ happiness too.”  He bites the corner of his mouth.

“Not me.  I knew it was impossible.”  He takes another step backwards.  “Even now, I know it’s impossible.  You found out that I… and you were angry with me.  You were disgusted.  You are never cruel to anyone, but you found out and…”

“I wasn’t angry or disgusted.”  He’s watching me suspiciously.  “I don’t hate ya.  How long have ya been interested in me.”  He takes a step back as if to ground himself and remind himself that he’s in control.

“A while.”  He says.  And that’s the only answer he seems able or willing to give.

“From before or after you became a teacher?”  I ask.  He takes another step back and I know that he’s like an animal ready to run off.

“Before.”  He admits slowly.

“Before or after you finished school.”  Another step back.

“Before.” 

“It really has been a while.”

“Yea.”  He’s in an agitated state and I know enough about animals that he’s uncomfortable.  When I stand he takes several steps away from me, but I don’t approach him.  I know that it’s important to let animals come to you.  It means needing patience, but it’s the only way.

“Give us a cuddle.”  I say opening my arms wide.  His mouth agape in shock.  He’s eyeing me suspiciously again.  “Come here.  Give us a cuddle.” 

“Why are you doing this?”  Maybe he thinks this is another way to mock him, but it isn’t.  And he needs to come to that conclusion on his own.

“Because you clearly want a cuddle.  You said that there aren’t no safe places in war, but I can be your safe place.  Just have to trust that I will not let you down.”

“I don’t know that I can do that.”  Even so, he takes a hesitant step forward.  Like a wee bunny rabbit.  It wants the treat, but also nervous and untrusting.  I’ve tamed much jumpier animals that Severus Snape.

I don’t lower my arms until he is standing right before me.  He doesn’t move when I wrap my arms solidly around him.  He doesn’t move to get closer or further away. 

“There there sir.  I’m sure you’ve been searching for this for a while.  I’ve got ya sir.”

His body feels like liquid in my hold. 

“Is this okay.”  He says.  “You know that I’m gay.  And you are just willing to hold me.”

“Well, I never cared much for man or women.  It’s all the same to me and you have plenty o’ good traits.  I could see myself loving you.”  I pet his silky hair.  “With a bit o’ time.  Do ya think that would be okay sir?”

“I might say things that I don’t mean.”

“That’s fine sir.  I’ve got pretty thick skin.” 

“I might betray you.  Or hurt you.”  I’m not a smart bloke.  But I know plenty about animals.  I know when one wants to be saved and when one don’t.

Severus Snape is a peculiar animal.  One that don’t seem to know even what it wants.  But I can tell. 

I can tell from his eyes how needy and scared he is and I can’t help but save those types of animals.

I could see myself loving this man.  After all, I’m already a touch fond o’ him.

“It’s awful hard to hurt me sir.”  I give him a smile and he seems to calm down.  He’s still a young man.  Got plenty of life left in him and he looks like he’s given up on any happiness.  When I pull away from his he seems disappointed, but there will be more cuddles for him. 

He doesn’t complain and just steps back acceptingly. 

“You do not hate me then.”  He says quietly.

“Course not.  Hard to hate cute vicious animals just beggin’ to be taken care of.”  His mouth agape he says nothing.  “Course, I’ve always had a special place in me heart for the misunderstood type.  Guess it reminded me a bit of meself.” 

He doesn’t seem to know what to say if he’s not insulting me, but that’s fine.  I’m sure he will open up with time.  Eventually all animals will show their soft points to those that they trust and I’m sure Severus isn’t any different.

“Can I uh…”  He pauses a bit.  Then steeling himself he exhales.  “Can I have another… cuddle.”  Some animals show their soft points much sooner.  I give him what he wants because he asked nicely and I can tell he needs it. 

His body is warm in my arms and he seems more relaxed and content. 

“How long have you been wanting a cuddle?”  I ask him.  He exhales slowly.

“Entirely too long.”

I’m glad I’m good at reading animals because I’m afraid what would have happened to him had I not found him.

 

 

 


End file.
